DonburiYumYum: No More Waiting
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: DonburiYumYum this is your requested story. Hiccup and Stoick have a secret relationship, but Toothless wants in too! Read to learn more! **:: WARNING: Incest/Yaoi-Boy-x-Boy ::**


StoickxHiccupxToothless - DonburiYumYum this fic is for you! Chapter one: This is after the fight with the Red Queen. But I am changing the story slightly.

1.) Hiccup never lost a leg. He still has both legs! 2.) Hiccup is not interested in Astrid. Because I am a Yaoi fangirl. Meaning Boy-x-Boy. Gay. Whatever ya wanna call it.

Now, I hope you enjoy the story. Mostly I only care what DonburiYumYum thinks, but feel free to Review! :D

**::(WARNING: Incest within the story)::**

* * *

It had been three months. Three months since they had defeated the Red Queen. The whole thing made everything simpler for Hiccup. Everyone loved him after the fight. He went from being the most useless viking in all of Berk to the most brave, but that didn't matter to Hiccup.

The thing that made Hiccup happy about the whole ordeal was the fact he didn't have to hide his secret anymore. Hide what exactly? Well, from the point of view of everyone in Berk was that Hiccup and Stoick didn't really have a great.._father-son_...relationship. They basically avoided each other or fought all the time, but that was lie. After Valhallarama, Hiccup's mother, passed Stoick and Hiccup DID grow apart in the sense of father and son, but grew in another way.

After a few years, about the time Hiccup was twelve he didn't care about gaining his fathers approval of him as his son. He wanted something more. Something he thought the large man could only only desire from his mother. He wanted his father to love him. To be in love with him, like he loved him.

The boy wasn't sure when he started having such _feelings_ for his father, but he did not he didn't care. He enjoyed watching his father work about the village. Watching him hunt, rebuild the village. People had always told the boy he was different, but he never thought he would be _that_ kind of different.

After awhile, Hiccup grew tired of _watching_. He wanted more. **( Like the little mermaid wanted more ;3 )** One night when his father returned home from a raid, Stoick was surprised, not only to find his boy home, but awake.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" The large man was slightly shocked to find his son still home. Usually no one could keep him inside during a raid. Hiccup chuckled slightly and smiled up to his father. "You told me to stay put, remember daddy?" Hiccup blushed at the term, _daddy_. He usually called him father or dad, but he wanted to appear somewhat _cute_ towards his father. He wanted his attention.

The large man just raised his eyes at the small boy sitting in his large chair before the fire place. "That's...surprising." Hicccup just beamed brighter towards his father. Hoping down from the large sit he stumbled up to his father and 'attempted' to wrap the large man in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're not hurt daddy."

Deciding to let the strange behavior slide, Stoick picked the small boy up effortlessly and slide in to his chair. Hiccup now on his lap. Stoick always enjoyed his sons embrace after a long tiring day. Hiccup simple snuggled into the large man.

Little by little and day by day Hiccup would do little things to please his father. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of the clothes, even rubbing the mans large shoulders nearly nightly.

* * *

This night was no different than any other. After dinner had been served and the dishes cleared away, Hiccup stood silently behind his father at the dinning table working the knots out of the large mans shoulders.

Without realizing his actions, Hiccup slipped his hands around his fathers neck and snuggled his face into the large mans neck. His fingers tangling themselves within the mans thick red beard. Large hands gently pull at smaller ones and with a shocked gasp, Hiccup jerks his head from its resting place. Wide green emarald eyes lock with soft hazel.

Keeping his hands on his son, who now is trembling slightly, Stoick stands and pulls the smaller one to him. "Hiccup..what are you..?" The shaking boy stares at the floor, but slowly lifts his eyes back to his fathers. Without a thought, Hiccup jumps to his tippy toes. One hand gripped tightly to his fathers while the other grips and pulls at the large mans thick red beard in an attempt to pull him down. The small boy locks his lips to his fathers.

Everything thing seemed to stop at this moment. and what was just seconds felt like eternity. When Hiccup finally pulled away his father stared at him with wide eyes. The boy simple returned the stared with an awkward smile.

As time passed the awkwardness faded and affection grew. Now at the age of fifteen, the two began getting closer and closer, though they never went fully "_all the way._" Playing it off as if the two couldn't understand each other, no one would see what they really were to each other. Now they two could "somewhat" flirt in public and not be noticed. Hiccup was determind to get to the next step in their relationship.

* * *

Tada! Chapter one! Next chapter is gonna be naughty! I also plan to pull Toothless in on this action by chapter 3 or 4. Hate or Love please Review.


End file.
